Talk:Krait Phantom/@comment-34380896-20190801212226
Just as a quick update to this thread, I recently did some work on Coriolis and EDSY. I'll post the resulting links below. I focused on combat for these builds as that tends to be the more demanding activity in the game and results in more attention paid to a greater variety of specs. My tentative final judgement is that the Phantom outdoes the Mk. II overall, with the exception of damage. I'll explain the differences between the builds as I lay out the links. Krait Phantom Coriolis combat build Krait Phantom EDSY combat build This build focused on giving the ship as much survivability as possible. I gave it tons of armor, a few Module protectors, and Bi-Weave shields for quick recharge. I chose D grade Shield Boosters because I was more interested in adding resistance as opposed to increasing overall charge rate for additional Mj. I used a combination of Beams and MC's to easily strip shields and do reliable, rapid hull damage. I did choose gimballed over stationary because it's what I like. You can always try changing it up, but it's not going to have a huge impact on the fields I focused on. Krait Mk. II Coriolis combat build Krait Mk. II EDSY combat build This build followed the same path as the Phantom, however I added an SLF and used all MC's as I planned on using a stationary beam SLF to strip shields. The overall damage is MUCH higher than the Phantoms, however the Mk. II is noticeably less maneuverable than the Phantom. You'll notice that maneuverability, speed, DPS, and cost differ between the sites. I believe this is because EDSY shows the last site update as being in 2018, while Coriolis had an update today. That being said, most of my judgements were based on the info from Coriolis. Something that surprised me is how much more hearty the Phantom is over the Mk. II. Despite identical engineering on the Shields and the Boosters, the Phantom comes out slightly behind the Mk. II, however it's armor is nearly 400 points higher, and 3% more resistant across the board. With the added maneuverability, this equates to higher survivability in the right hands. The Phantom also beats out the Mk. II in speed, with the Mk. II coming in at 384m/s top and a boost of 528m/s, while the Phantom comes in at 410m/s and 574m/s respectively. This impressive speed coupled with the Phantoms maneuverability make it an extremely dangerous vessel that is hard to hit, hard to kill, and hard to dodge. An excellent choice for rapid strikes and guerilla warfare, while also allowing it to travel vast distances quickly and easily. Overall, I feel the Phantom is a better choice for straight combat and bounty hunting, while also being readily configured for remarkably long range exploration, and having more than ample optionals for quick, fearless cargo runs and blockade running. Let me know if I missed anything or you guys have questions, or if you in general agree or disagree. Criticism is the driving force of creativity!